Chamberlain
by BeyondTheMirror
Summary: Hopefully, the start of a new family guy series. R&R. Graci. Warning: Chapter 1 contains swearing and dark themes.


Chapter 1. A Bleak Introduction.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Seth and Fox.

In the blink of an eye, the sky itself was ripped in two by a brilliant flash of lighting. Thunder soon followed, and tried to make its self known to one Lois Pewterschmidt Griffin. Even then, the thunder's pathetic attempt for attention had failed miserably. To Lois, its presence was one that was simply unacknowledged. In mere moments, the thunder faded into nonexistence as the gentler patter of rain continued to splash on her living room window. Now, the dark gray sky caught her attention.

'How appropriate,' the lovely housewife thought bitterly, 'that such a sad day as this is to be accompanied by such a dark and violent storm.'

Soon enough, Lois saw how close her lips were to the window's surface, and watched how her breath fogged the smooth glass. Without a thought, she drew a small heart on the glass, and for the first time in days, Ms. Griffin gave the world a genuine smile. Sadly, such beauty had abandoned her face as her window heart dissolved into the same nothingness that the booming thunder did before. Giving up on her window, Lois sighed as she found a place on her large comfortable couch. All she had to do now was to wait for her dysfunctional but just as wonderful family to finish getting dressed. She was already wearing her new sleek black silk dress bought just for today's occasion. Still, the rest of her household would probably just wear their usual church clothes. BANG! Lois quickly turned towards the staircase in shock as she saw her men stampeding down the staircase. Shame filled her heart as thoughts of dirty suits and immaturity filled her mind. Luckily, the shame somewhat subsided as she watched her only daughter Meg calmly walk down the stairs with her little brother Stewie sleeping in her arms. Despite her desire to not wake Stewie, she could not allow her family to behave like Neanderthals on such a serious and upsetting occasion.

"PETER! CHIRS! BRIAN! Come here right now!" commanded Lois with a powerful presence. All three of them of them quickly stopped and filed up in front of the living room's Stereo System.

"Now you three listen to me!" said Lois. "Just a few days ago, a vicious accident stole someone very near and dear to my family. Now, as the mother and caretaker of this household, I have cleaned, cooked, washed, and slaved into the long nights trying to provide you three the best existence possible. All I ask of you is to just give me a few hours of peace and sanity to properly mourn one of my closest relatives. So for the love of God, don't you dare..."

"Geez Lois," interrupted Peter, "What the Hell is your problem? I mean, for the love of God, we should be happy that stupid bitch Marguerite is finally dead! Honestly, I haven't met a bigger bitch since that one time when…

"OH, SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU FUCKING BASTARD!!" screamed Lois once more as everyone stared at her in complete shock. "I'm tired of your ridiculous flashbacks! I'm tired of your twisted fantasies, and I am absolutely sick and tired of your pathetic, half-assed delusions. Day after day, I have to listen to your grossly bizarre world view and let you fill my children's heads with your damn propaganda about my family and their faults when I have treated yours with nothing other than kindness and understanding. Now, I'm going to personally inform you on something Peter Griffin. If it wasn't for my dear Aunt Marguerite, or as you so_ nicely _put it, that "stupid bitch," then we would have never met. If you still don't understand, then I'll spell it out for you. For one, I would have never been your wife. For two, I would never have to commit the sacrifice needed to not only give life to our three children, but raise them into proper adults _by myself_! And last, but certainly not fucking least, is the fact that without me and all of my hard work, you would still be that miserable, penniless, rotting, slob that I met many years ago." It was at this point that Lois's true emotion were truly let lose. With tears now flowing rapidly from her eyes, she began to speak once more.

"For the love of God Peter, what did I ever do to you? Haven't I loved you harder and better than any other lover? Haven't I been the most loyal and loving wife a man could ask for. Of all people in the world, you should know that I could of had the world's biggest rock stars, or the world's richest business men, but I gave up that world. And do you know why I sacrificed my Hollywood Dream life? I did it, so I could spend the rest of my mortal days with…with…with. Instantly, Lois started to cough and choke from her lack of air. Her tears continued to drown her face until she finally ran off to the patio.

Without Lois's presence in the room, the family had quickly turned its attention towards Peter as his checks' color turned into an almost painfully bright shade of Red. Peter now watched as both Meg and Chris's young faces filled with shame, and how Brian started to look older than ever before.

"What the deuce?" asked Stewie as he awoke from his apparently sound proof nap, "Dog, why are we still here in this wretched dump? Aren't we suppose to be visiting that Aunt Marguerite character's corpse or something? While ignoring Stewie's questions, Brian directed his remaining energy towards Peter.

"Peter, I know you will hate doing this, but you need to apologize to Lois immediately. I'm sure you haven't noticed, but Lois has been down in the dumps for awhile now, and Marguerite's death has only complicated her life to an unnecessary degree. It will mean the world to her if you just say that she was right and that you love her to. Trust Me." In wasn't long before any trace of sincere concern or even surprise on Peter's face was replaced by his increasingly common frown of apathy and disinterest.

"Maybe," replied Peter. "Still, it's probably just a woman thing. You know, like a mood swing or some biological thing like menopause or something. In any case, it's probably just best to let her get over whatever the Hell is bugging her like we always do. So why don't we watch TV until Lois gets ready to leave?" After giving up in disgust, Brian reluctantly followed the others while leaving Meg as the only one worried about her mother's current condition.

* * *

The violence of the morning storm continued to rock the neighborhood as Lois ran out into the Patio. With a loud bang accompanying the closing of the patio door, Lois slowly stopped. Her lungs and throat tortured her with an incredible burning from their lack of sweet air. Her mouth was as dry as the Sahara desert, while her face was drowning in a sea of tears.

This current state was so unlike her. There was never one moment in her life were she experienced such raw and pure emotions like she did in the living room. She had mourned heavily on the afternoon of September 11th as if she had family among the dead. She shed rivers of tears and cursed the world when she saw the miserable state of the third world during those many humanitarian missions of her youth. Hell, she even would wake up screaming in the middle of the night as a child after experiencing dreams that were real for too many people, but there was something different about today. For her entire life, she was proud of herself because she was a strong woman, but the Lois P. Griffin of the living room was anything but strong. The Lois Griffin of the living room was nothing more but a hateful, overemotional, loser.

"How could I ever act that way in front of my own damn family?" asked Lois out loud, "And now I'm freaking talking to myself. Oh God, how do I ever hope to survive this nightmare of a day?"

With these words, Lois tried to regain her composure, but her attempt failed. This time, she decided to get another breather on the patio bench. After taking her seat, she compulsively took a shopping catalogue from a nearby magazine rack. Flipping through the pages, Lois found a Holiday section filled with old Halloween costumes with one page in particular calling to her. On the page, she saw three beautiful girls who reminded of her as a child. They were all smiling and happy. One was a blonde Commando. Another one was a red-headed witch, and the last was a silver angel. From the looks of it, they were probably sisters as well.

With a mixture of disgust and anger, Lois threw the magazine across the room. She was absolutely in no mood to be mocked by another family's happiness. In her seat, Lois moved around to face the storm. Outside, the winds bashed the defenseless trees as the rain created miniature seas in her own backyard. Slowly, Lois crossed her arms in front of her, and silently wept. After ten minutes, the howls of the wind started to slow. As if on cue, Lois stood up yet again, and stared towards the bleak sky.

"If you can hear me Aunt Marguerite," said Lois while talking out loud again, "I wanted to say I'm sorry for what happened. I know it mustn't be fair for you to be killed in a car accident, and by one of Peter's nameless Bar Pals no less. You know, the whole Family even went to see your Limo the day after the accident. It was such a horrifying sight with the vehicle's black metal twisted and stained with your crimson blood, and to think that Peter's friend wasn't even bruised. I suppose that's just how these situations usually are…very sad. Still it must be very nice for you in heaven. Sure, you lived like a Goddess here on Earth, but being an Angel might not be so bad. You might even become my new Guardian Angel. Wouldn't that be ni…" At this point Lois stopped, and slowly sighed. The Fake smile she had put on for her 'talk' with Aunt Marguerite had vanished. Any remaining aura of hope or happiness disappeared as an old cynicism refilled her broken heart.

"Oh, who the fuck am I kidding?" said Lois with a jaded tone, "Hell, Peter was right. Even if you did have a soul, you probably would be rotting in the ninth circle of Hell by now." Lois shivered as a light chill filled the room. With a sad pace, Lois walked slowly to a nearby self filled with small ferns. For seconds, she stared at the shelf as an old lust reemerged in her broken being. Slowly, she reached behind a fern on the top shelf and grabbed two rectangle shaped objects. One was a silver lighter, while the other object was a perfectly preserved carton of Cigarettes.

"So, you think this is funny, do ya?" screamed Lois once more to her 'watchers.' "You know, this must be damn hilarious for you…This irony you put me through. What? How long has it been since my last smoke? Five months? Is it funny that I quit when the entire world seemed to be my oyster, but had to suffer from desire while the shit that is my current life hit the fans? For Heaven's sake, what hasn't gone wrong for my family? My Husband lost his jobs and his businesses; the toy factory, the fishing boat, the restaurants, and even his freaking dream job at the Brewery. My oldest children are constantly tortured by their classmates, and now, we have to live of Welfare Payments while we wait to see if the bank is going to foreclose on our home. Is this suppose to be how the beings of the cosmos get off? With…these…these…Sick Kicks? Do you want me to smoke these cancer sticks and join you in the pits of Hell?" Once more, Lois started to break down as her knees fell to the flow. Once more, tears leaked from her blood-shot eyes.

"Please, to whoever is listening to me, please, just Please give my family just one more blessing…Just one day of good luck. This isn't the woman I want to be. I don't want to have my two precious teenagers struggle to pay for their own futures. I don't want to see my sweet Stewie grow up without a normal childhood. Just please have Mercy! There must be someone who cares about my cries."

"I do mom." Lois quickly turned around the figure of her daughter standing in her doorway.

"How long have you been standing there Meg?" asked Lois furiously.

"Ever since you started talking to Aunt Marguerite, Mom please listen to…"

"Why were you standing out there young lady?"

"I'm sorry Mom, but I came to get you. The weather's getting worse, and I knew you wouldn't want to be late for the funeral. Still, you have to listen to me. The entire family loves you, and no matter what, our lives will go on. Trust me, mom." As the anger was flushed from her face, Lois ran to her daughter and embraced her with a truly wonderful hug."

"Oh, Meg! I'm so sorry." cried Lois.

"It's okay Mom," whispered Meg, "but the cigarettes."

"What!" said Lois with fear as she let go of her daughter.

"Mom! For five months, you've been able to beat your cravings. You can finally win the war! Just give me your cigarettes."

"I don't think I can." whispered an even sadder Lois.

"Mom, you've gone too far to let stress beat you now. Just give me the cigarettes, and you can win. After all, you trust me. Don't you?"

_Fade to black._

* * *

_Author's Note._

So, sorry for the cliffhanger, and this chapter's shortness but it would be a waste to not do it. So far, my plans are to start a fifty chapter FG Story with a hopefully detailed and successful plot. Still, my writing sucks, and I can't do humour. Since that's the case, I'm going to let the reviewers decide if they want me to continue this story. If you do, just leave me a review, and tell me your thoughts. If you don't, I'll just let it remain as a one-shot.

Two Notes:

#1. If this story does have enough support, Later chapters will focus more on Meg then Lois.

#2. For Fans of my other series, hopefully I should begin continuing that by September!

Anyway, thanks for reading! Graci!!


End file.
